


Silence

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a usual at Cousin Oliver's, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Kate waves at Denise. Denise smiles and nods. It's not long before Kate has her usual pasta and Denise has her usual tip.


End file.
